


For The World We've C̶r̶e̶a̶t̶e̶d̶  Destroyed

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Other, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: An AU where Mara never became She-Ra (yet) and left Etheria just for Prime to destroy getting to stay with him slowly falling in love with him though she can't help but feel upset about all the planets being destroyed.Does she really love him? If so,, is it right to love an alien overlord?
Relationships: Mara/Horde Prime (One-Sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	For The World We've C̶r̶e̶a̶t̶e̶d̶  Destroyed

In a far galaxy, there stood etheria. The world of Etheria was natural and real, unlike any other with the soft breeze which mostly smelled of sweet juniper flowers and such. Most of the castles were filled with cheer and sometimes feasts were held. The planet was quite glorious.

Till etheria stood no longer.

Instead now it was just rocks floating around space many were killed, all lifeforms on etheria were killed. No one stood. Watching out the window Mara sighed. She stood in the rustic ship hand on the window, She gave up everything and failed her mission as She-Ra. It was quite selfish really seeing how she ended up causing many people to get killed.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Mara?”

A low, callous voice was behind the tan female making her skin crawl she slowly nodded- “i guess i am enjoying my stay..where are we gonna go since etheria is now…” Mara gulped, “..gone?” She glanced down at the floor Prime immediately noticed her nervous nature holding her face so she was looking at him.

“Look at me, Etheria is gone. I know you feel bad but someday..you’ll see it was all worth it in the end, if you still don’t believe me i could prove it to you. Etheria is a cruel place they never accepted you..never accepted me. It’s better this way, together we can conquer the universe, overthrowing anybody who dares speaks against us.”

Mara nodded- “I guess you're right. But do you ever think what your doing is..wrong? Don’t you feel remorse?” She asked with her grey eyes starting to have some tears slowly building up.  
“No, I cannot feel remorse for the galaxy. The galaxy hurt me, it's time I get revenge mara dear. End of discussion.” He seemed a little annoyed letting go of Mara’s face, “I’ll see you at dinner tonight.” Walking off it was just Mara by herself again brushing back her dark brunette bangs walking down the halls of the ginormous ship.

Why did she feel a hinge of guilt on her shoulder? If she was the main cause of all this why did she feel so bad for the people who hurt Prime and herself?

She really loved prime with all her heart but seeing him destroy countless planets made her- nauseous.

Brushing off the feeling Mara walked off back to her room getting ready for dinner with Prime.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO i might turn this into a fanfic if y'all really want it i wouldn't mind haha what do you think?


End file.
